


Those Eyes

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Slutty!Sam, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Sammy's being a needy little brother.





	Those Eyes

Sam is only fifteen years old, limbs long and scrawny, the mouth on him pink and pouty as he talks the talk of a cocky teenage boy. The scrawny body and Sam’s attempt at big boy talk isn’t what gets Dean into trouble, however. It’s when Sam shakes his shaggy hair away from his face and the long bangs doesn’t fall into his eyes anymore, that’s when Dean knows he’s fighting a losing battle.

Sam is fifteen alright, but when Dean gaze into his little brother’s forest green eyes he can swear that something much older is looking back into his own. Sam’s eyes can gleam when the sun hits them, but not with the naivety or innocence that should be there. Beyond the trick of the light there is a darkness; Sam’s eyes are like eons after eons of secrets and mystique, and Dean is almost as terrified of Sam’s eyes as he is drawn to them.

Almost.

And Sam, the little shit, knows it all too well.

“Come on, Dean,” Sam whines as he wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, tiptoeing to place a little kitten lick just beneath Dean’s earlobe.  
Dean swallows a moan and wraps his fingers firmly around Sam’s wrist. “Stop it, Sammy,” he whispers hoarsely, “M’not gonna fuck you with dad in the next goddamn room, you hear me?” 

Sam moves forward then, wrestles Dean’s fingers to his mouth, and looks up at Dean with those treacherous fucking eyes. “Just your fingers, please? I promise I’ll be good,” Sam begs, as he sucks two of Dean’s fingers into his mouth.

“Fuck, Sammy…” Dean almost comes like that, with Sam’s hot and wet little mouth sucking his fingers like a filthy back alley whore.

“Want your fingers in me Dean,” Sam whispers into the small space between them. Dean can smell both of their arousals mingled with the scent of apple pie on Sam’s breath, and he fucking trembles with need, with rage. He wants to fuck and punch Sam, not necessarily in that order.

Instead, he pushes Sam against the wall and presses his thigh against Sam’s rock hard dick, Sam’s delighted moan muffled by Dean’s big hand that’s covering most of Sammy’s little face. “Dad’s gonna be out tonight,” Dean growls as quietly as he can against Sam’s damp temple, his eyes tightly shut. “And the things I’m gonna do to you when he steps out that door, Sammy –“ Dean stops for a second, feels Sam’s heart race beneath the thin fabric of the hand-me-down t-shirt, feels the unfiltered, raw need roll off his brother like waves, “But until then,” Dean rasps, as he trails his fingertips over Sam’s pebbled little nipple, “You can lock yourself in the bathroom and ride your own fingers, little brother.”

Dean turns around and stalks off after that, not trusting himself with those eyes a second longer.


End file.
